Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.05 \times 88\% \times \dfrac{5}{10} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.05 = \dfrac{0}{10} = -\dfrac{1}{20} $ $ 88\% = \dfrac{88}{100} = \dfrac{22}{25} $ $ \dfrac{5}{10} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{20} \times \dfrac{22}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{20} \times \dfrac{22}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{-1 \times 22 \times 1} {20 \times 25 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{20} \times \dfrac{22}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = -\dfrac{22}{1000} = -\dfrac{11}{500} $